akatsuki masak telor
by Kiba-rei
Summary: saat akatsuki selesai makan tiba-tiba mereka sakit perut, apa yang terjadi?


hlo !! bertemu dengan saya lagi Kiba-rei!! Hahaha! Oke, aku akan membuat fic k2 saya! Tulung direview ya!!

* * *

Para akatsuki saat itu kelaparan..

"Dei-chan bliin makanan dunk!sekalian make up!"perintah itachi.

"tunggu, bliin tobi eskrim tobi pengen makan eskrim!"kta tobi.

"rrghhh…!!! Un! Knapa gw mulu yang sering di suruh belanja !! kan da pein,konan,hidan,zetsu,sasori,kisame un!!"ucap deidara kesel!

"Pein lagi pacaran ma konan,sasori lagi bikin boneka,zetsu lagi pedekate ma bunga bangke,kisame lagi nembak lumba-lumba,hidan lagi menyembah dewa jashin 7 hari 7 malem,jadi…"

"jadi.. un???"

"jadi lo harapan satu-satunya.."

"Yaudah mana duitnya un"sambil meminta duit ma itachi ma tobi.

"pake duit lo dulu"ucap itachi.

"baka ! gw gak ada duit un!!"

"Minjem ma kakuzu.."

Kakuzu melihat deidara dengan tatapan waspada,

"percuma! Gw gak bakal ngasih duit ke elo-elo, elo kan blom bayaran 100.000 ke gw.."ucap kakuzu sambil jaga duit2nya.

"uhhh!! Ribut mulu lo bertiga!,gak da yang boleh beli barang,begini ja,tolong beliin makanan ini bla..bla..bla..bla..bla(sambil ngoceh)oke!"ucap konan sambil ngancungin jempol ke deidara.

"yaudah un,tapi kan??uangnya gak da un??"

"o,iya ya"konan lupa

Akhirnya konan menyuruh semua anggota untuk mencari bahan-bahannya.

PENCARIAN DIMULAI

PEIN: masako

TOBI: daun bawang

HIDAN: bawang merah

KAKUZU: bawang putih

SASORI: telor ayam 5

ZETSU: garem

ITACHI: cabe

Konan dan Deidara bertugas memasak, Kisame bertugas mengiris.

Nah, lalu mereka mulai mencari bahan makanan.

Pertama Pein, jujur saja walopun dia pintar menyusun strategi tapi urusan memasak dia gak lalu mencari bahan makanan itu.

Karena Pein tetep gak ngerti lalu Pein menanyakan ma Konan.

"Konan sebenernya masako kyak gimana sich?"Tanya Pein.

"Pein !! masa kamu gak tau apa yang namanya masako!"marah Konan.

"ya tentu ja gak tau,kan kamu yang sering bikin masakan! Lagian kenapa harus nyari sich! Kan bisa minta duit ma kakuzu!"

"nah itu dia! Sebenernya yang kakuzu peluk2 tuh bukan duit beneran,tapi duit monopoli! Udah deh aku kasih ciri2nya masako, warnanya agak kecoklatan gitu, baunya menyengat, cepet cari!"bentak Konan.

"iya,iya !!"

Lalu Pein pergi mencari ditengah jalan Pein melihat ciri2 masako,warna kecoklatan,baunya menyengat.

"kayaknya ini nih yang namanya masako..tapi kok? Baunya amis?ah..yang jelas udah ketemu,"pikir Pein,lalu Pein langsung memberikan kepada yang Pein ambil tuh bukan 'masako' melainkan, ikan teri kering yang udah keinjek2 kaki orang, makanya baunya amis.

Tobi memulai pencarian,

"lo kok ada bawangnya gak ada daonnya??"pikir Tobi.

Lalu Tobi melihat kulit bawang, Tobi kira ntu tuh daun bawang, jadi langsung deh kasih ke Konan.

"nih, Konan, Tobi udah nemu, Tobi kan anak baik!"ucap Tobi ke Konan.

"yaudah, kasih ke Deidara"kata Konan.

"Dei-chan ini !"ucap Tobi.

"sini,(deidara juga gtw tentang bahan masakan jadi deidara asal ja)"sambil memasukkan daun bawang,eh salh,kulit bawang ke gelas.

Hidan memulai pencarian,

"mana nih bawang merah?daritadi gw ngeliatnya bawang ungu ma bawang putih?"Ucap Hidan dalam hati.

Kemudian Hidan punya ide!

"daripada gak ada mending nih bawang putih gw warnain aja pake cat tembok..(dapet drimana tuh??)"pikir Hidan.

Lalu Hidan memberikan kepada Deidara.

Kakuzu.

Kakuzu, melihat Hidan mengecat bawang putih, jadi Kakuzu langsung nemu ntuh bawang putih.

Sasori, nyari telor di kandang ayam milik pak Rt,

"wah ayamnya aja banyak, pasti telornya juga banyak,"pikir Sasori.

Tapi,perkiraan Sasori salah,ternyata ayamnya blom bertelor.

Karena bingung sasori ngeliat telor puyuh,jadi Sasori ambil tuh telor puyuh.

Zetsu nyari garem gak ketemu2,jadi Zetsu ngambil air laut.

"yang jelas asin.."pikir Zetsu.

Itachi,

Itachi sangat bingung soalnya Konan gak ngasih tau cabe Itachi mengambil semua jenis cabe masing-masing 1.

Bahan2 udah ketemu, deidara mecahin telor, kisame ngiris bawang, ma daun bawang(yang sebenernya kulit bawang..) dan ngocok telor sambil masukin irisan dari kisame trus konan melihat hasilnya..

"dei,kok telornya dikit buanget..gak cukup nih untuk kita semua"Tanya Konan.

"tapi itu dah lima un"jawab Deidara.

Jadi mereka makan bersama2(lho?? Gak digoreng tuh??),tapi setelah mereka makan..

"DEIDARA CEPETAN DONK !! SAKIT PERUT NIH !!"kata mereka semua

"sabar, orang sabar pantatnya lebar.." kata Deidara.

* * *

Itulah akhirnya!! Mereka semua sakit perut! Review yach!


End file.
